mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Banana Crime
When all the bananas on DK Island go missing, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong set off on a quest to find all the bananas. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi try to sell lemonade on a hot summer day. Episode Summary It's a peaceful day on DK Island. The sun was shining, the wildlife was alive with sound. Donkey Kong was just waking up and decided it was time for breakfast. He looked in the cabinet to make banana pancakes for breakfast. Diddy Kong can't wait, but something terrible happened. All the bananas were gone! Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were sweating like crazy. They needed to figure out how to cool off on a scorching day like today. Mario suggests lemonade. The brothers drink some lemonade and think that does the trick. Peach suggests selling it. Mario and Luigi think it's a great idea. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are going crazy. They need to find their bananas in time for breakfast. They call for Rambi and they set off on an adventure for the lost bananas. Diddy Kong wishes they had some sort of GPS. Donkey Kong pulls out his smart phone and a Cranky Kong-sounding voice is giving them directions. Donkey Kong is happy for today's technology. Diddy Kong wonders what else he can do. Donkey Kong takes a selfie and applies some funny filters on it. Diddy Kong thinks that's the most awesome thing ever. The lemonade stand is a success. Luigi thinks this is more successful than the dance at the castle. Mario agrees, and they're making a lot of money too. They're gonna have more money than they collected in a single adventure once. Rambi eventually leads them to a strange temple with a banana at the top. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong enter it and find a strange ruler. Donkey Kong is happy that all the bananas appear to be okay. Diddy Kong is glad they're not frozen. The ruler introduces himself as the Banana King. He took all the bananas so he could have them all to himself. Donkey Kong had a feeling this would lead to a sharing lesson. Donkey Kong teaches Banana King about sharing. The Banana King realizes his wrongdoings and gives up all the bananas. Diddy Kong offers to share some of the bananas, and they tell him he can come back to their house for banana pancakes. Banana King is happy and gladly joins them. Mario and Luigi made a huge fortune. Luigi wonders what they're gonna do with the money. He thinks they should go to MacDanny's and pig out on cheeseburgers, upgrade their anti-gravity karts, or get their own record label from DJ Mush. Mario thinks they should give the money to charity. Luigi instantly thinks that's a much better idea. Songs N/A References to Previous Episodes * Luigi mentions the castle dance ("Daisy Night Fever") * When thinking of what to do with the money, Luigi mentions pigging out on cheeseburgers at MacDanny's and getting a record label from DJ Mush ("Super Crisis On Super Bell Hill", "Uptown Funky Kong") References to Mario Games * Donkey Kong Country Returns: Jungle Hijinx is seen throughout the entire episode * Mario Kart 7: The banana on the top of Banana King's temple resembles the giant banana seen inside the temple on DK Jungle * New Super Mario Bros. 2: The main goal of the game is mentioned * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze: Diddy Kong is happy that the bananas aren't frozen, referring to the fact that the Snowmads froze their island once * Mario Kart 8: Luigi mentions anti-gravity karts References to Other Media * Snapchat: The fact that Donkey Kong puts a filter on a selfie is a reference to the face filters on Snapchat * McDonald's: A variation of the restaurant is mentioned Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.